Charlie Bradbury
History (Submitted by Dr_Badass) Celeste Middleton: 1994 - 1995 Celeste was born to a single mother, Gertrude Middleton. Her father was a man her mother met at a bar she was working at in her twenties. The man, Charles A. Wehner, left the next morning for work (he was a long haul trucker), but told Gertrude he would look her up whenever he rolled back into town. When Gertrude discovered she was pregnant, she swore that she would raise the child on her own. Celeste Middleton: 1995 - 2004 When Celeste was three years old, Charles stopped by to see if Gertrude wanted to go out for drinks. Charles begged to be allowed to spend time with Celeste. Gertrude agreed, but with conditions. Celeste was hesitant in early dealings with her father, but eventually, she warmed up to him. The two bonded over a love of puzzles. Celeste Middleton: 2004 - 2010 After sitting through a Lord of the Rings marathon with her mother and father during one of her father's summer visits, Celeste became interested in fantasy. This opened the door to the whole "geek dimension," and Celeste took a deep plunge. She consumed all of it: anime, sci-fi, role-playing (tabletop and live-action), and computers. Charles surprised Celeste and Gertrude arriving on Christmas morning, dressed as Santa with a laptop in his bag. Celeste was twelve then. Three years later, Celeste's parents surprised her with a month-long stay-away trip to "Coding Camp". There, Celeste met a cute geeky girl and it was then Celeste realized her sexuality. When Celeste built up the courage to kiss the girl, she was met with shock and rejection. Crying, Celeste called her mother and father to pick her up. The police were the ones who picked Celeste up. The cops informed her that her father was dead, and her mother was in a coma following a car crash where a drunk driver hit their car into a river. At the hospital, fearing that she was going to be put into foster care, Celeste panicked. She grabbed her mother's purse from patients' effects and bolted. It was the last time anyone ever saw Celeste Middleton. Charlie Bradbury: 2010 - 2015 Over the next five years, Celeste had used several false identities to live off-the-grid — well, off-the-grid while still getting a good WiFi signal. While operating under the identity of Charlie Bradbury, she sold her coding and encryption skills online or found temporary work as an IT girl here and there to pay the bills. Charlie was eventually contracted to hack into an e-mail account. She did the job quickly and didn't pay much attention to what seemed like paranoid ramblings of a conspiracy theorist. At the exchange, as Charlie reached for her payment, her contractor caught her arm and snapped it effortlessly. Turns out Charlie had been hired by demons. Fortunately, Charlie was saved by the arrival of Bobby Singer, the very hunter whose e-mail she had hacked. Choosing between exorcising the demon or saving Charlie, Bobby chose the latter. Charlie nursed her broken arm at Bobby's place. She got a crash course on all things paranormal before bailing on Bobby, but left her digits.Network Files: Charlie Bradbury Charlie Bradbury: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) This individual has a tattoo on her left hip. As this individual is known to use many aliases, I have attached a picture to for identification purposes. Yes. Your are seeing that correctly. That is none other than Princess Leia Organa, in the sexy slave mail from Star Wars, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, straddling a twenty-sided die. This individual got the tattoo while drunk at HeroCon. We've all been there, right? Right?! Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect: Charlie has a one in a million genius-level intellect. ** World-Class Cryptologist: Charlie has displayed a savant-level knack to crack extremely difficult codes, which is what got her involved in the world of the occult in the first place. She has no formal training. ** Master Hacker: Charlie is an incredible hacker known on the dark web by the screen-name "WiFi_Waifu." * Capable Fighter: Charlie has shown herself able to fight off attempts to kidnap or arrest her. It would appear she is mostly self-taught by way of self-defense technique instructional videos seen on MeVids. * Novice Hunter: Charlie has developed some hunting skills, though only as a means to recognize paranormal threats and defend herself. She sees herself much more as a "support class" in any hunting parties. She's learned much by chatting with hunters, but a lot is taken straight off the Dinkley Files Blog and Carver Edlund novels. * Awkward Seductress: Charlie has shown herself to be quite the niche charmer. She seems able to make just about any slightly geeky female with even a trace of girl-on-girl curiosity weak in the knees. Truth is, she seems to have the same effect on male geeks, too...until she tries to fake-flirt. Weaknesses * Social Skills: Charlie is awkward, particularly in social situations. * Not Particularly Athletic: She's also not particularly athletic. * Clumsiness: You can even call her clumsy. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Charlie's aliases are named after famous science fiction authors. Specifically: Ray Bradbury, Robert R. Heinlein, J.R.R. Tolkien, Ursula K. Le Guin, and Isaac Asimov. Notes * Charlie Bradbury is a character from the Supernatural TV Series. * Her appearance is based on the actress Felicia Day, who portrayed her on the show. * In the show her father is unnamed. Links and References * Appearances of Charlie Bradbury * Character Gallery: Charlie Bradbury Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Submitted by Dr Badass Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Occultism Category:Computer Hacking Category:Hunters Category:Seduction Category:Tattoos Category:Secret Identity Category:Height 5' 5"